


you are so precious to me

by theafterimages



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Background Relationships, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterimages/pseuds/theafterimages
Summary: Seven years as a trainee means he has heard a lot of strange stories about things that have happened to other groups, and he has been half-waiting for members to wake up in the wrong bodies or with psychic connections or something even stranger.Or, the one where Jongin wakes up as a three-year-old and Joonmyun doesn’t understand why Jongin won’t go anywhere near him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started this back in 2013 and spent 3 years having too many words of it to chuck it but not enough drive to finish it. I finally went through and filled in the gaps a few weeks ago, but I didn’t change much otherwise. Still features all 12 original members of EXO and 2013 headcanons.

Joonmyun had a lot of worries about how Jongin will be doing this morning, given how his injury had flared up badly the day before. 

This, Joonmyun thinks a tad hysterically as he blinks down at the toddler in Jongin’s bed, had not been one of them.

He’s never seen pictures of Jongin at this age, but it’s definitely him. “At least he’s not a puppy,” he says aloud, forcing back a semi-hysterical laugh as he remembers what recently happened to VIXX.

“That’s creepy, hyung, watching him sleep,” Jongdae says as he shuffles over, sounding sleepy but as snarky as ever. “I told you Twilight’s not-” He shuts up and jerks back once he gets close enough to see. Joonmyun knows all too well how he feels. It’s one hell of a wake-up call. “Is that _Jongin_?”

At the sound of his name Jongin stirs, blinking his eyes open. That’s one thing that hasn’t changed, then, the way he has to wake up by inches rather than all at once.

“Jongin?” Joonmyun says carefully, crouching down. “Do you know where you are?”

Jongin blinks at him in confusion, rubs at his eyes—then stops short and pulls his little hands back, staring at them.

“Jongin, it’s okay,” Joonmyun says, reaching for him. “We’ll figure this-”

“No, go away!” Jongin yells, wide-eyed and flinching, like someone just let off stage fireworks next to him. He pushes past Joonmyun and scurries under the bed.

“I’ll get the managers, hyung,” Joonmyun dimly hears Jongdae say. He doesn’t pay attention, too busy staring down at where Jongin disappeared to. He can hear Jongin’s muffled sobs. Jongin has to be terrified, but he would rather hide under his bed than let Joonmyun try to reassure him. It’s not because his memory has regressed, either; somehow Joonmyun is sure of that. After all, he hadn’t looked at Joonmyun like he was a stranger. He knows who Joonmyun is. He just doesn’t want him.

 

 

 

 

While Yixing talks Jongin out from under the bed, his voice even more gentle than usual, the rest of them try to figure out what to do next.

“I was wondering how long it would take for something like this to happen,” their manager says, sounding resigned.

Joonmyun has, too, honestly. Seven years as a trainee means he has heard a lot of strange stories about things that have happened to other groups, and he has been half-waiting for members to wake up in the wrong bodies or with psychic connections or something even stranger. Being given superpowers as part of their concept had seemed like tempting fate.

“He has to stay in the dorm at all times,” the manager continues. “We can’t let the fans see him. There wouldn’t be any way to explain.”

“What if this lasts?” Minseok points out. “Our schedules-”

“These things normally don’t last long,” their manager says. “Usually less than a week.”

“It’ll be fine,” Yifan says firmly. “He doesn’t have too many schedules right now, right? We can work around them.”

“He’ll need clothes and things like that,” Joonmyun says. After all, Jongin can't spend the week swimming in his own T-shirts.

“We can bring that,” the manager says.

“I can walk, I’m not a baby,” they hear Jongin say, and all conversation halts. It’s a tiny, high voice, completely unlike the real Jongin’s low tone.

Yixing’s murmuring something reassuring as they emerge, his hand around Jongin’s much smaller one. Jongin stops short in the doorway, already frowning when he sees how many people are staring at him. They must all seem tall and intimidating to Jongin now, Joonmyun realizes, and tries to smile encouragingly at him. Jongin frowns even more and looks away, his gaze snapping to Yifan, who is standing closest to him.

Yifan blinks at Jongin.

Jongin blinks at Yifan.

“I’ve seen weirder,” Yifan says at last.

“Yeah, like the time-” Yixing begins.

“We’re not talking about it,” Yifan interrupts immediately, and Yixing grins but falls silent.

“What about the special stages?” Chanyeol asks. “I mean, he can’t perform with us, he’s a baby.”

“I’m not a baby!” Jongin says, and kicks him in the shin. Chanyeol yelps and Yifan grabs for Jongin, who runs straight to Sehun, careening into his legs with enough force that Zitao grabs Sehun’s arm to help steady him. 

“Maybe you should bring a leash, too,” Chanyeol tells the managers, rubbing at his leg.

“They’re bringing things for Jongin-ah, not for you,” Jongdae says, laughing as he seeks refuge from Kyungsoo’s half-raised fist behind Baekhyun.

“Are you sure Jongin’s the only toddler here?” Lu Han asks Minseok in an undertone, who shakes his head.

Jongin seems to have decided that staying behind Sehun is his best option for the moment, given the way he’s wrapped his arms around Sehun’s knees, pressing his face against the back of his thighs. It shouldn’t be a surprise, given how closely Jongin sticks to Sehun on some days when he’s his real age, but Joonmyun still feels a pang. He’s Jongin’s hyung. He’s the one who’s supposed to take care of everyone in K, and help take care of everyone in M. Why is Jongin avoiding him?

 

 

 

 

The managers provide them with all the stuff they need to take care of a three year old (“He’s still potty-trained, right?” Chanyeol asks warily, and Minseok grabs Jongin before he can kick Chanyeol again) and get their schedules changed around so that Jongin’s appearances will be covered by other members. Luckily their performance stages are over.

“Until the repackage,” Joonmyun groans into his hands. Jongdae rubs his back reassuringly. “What if he’s not back to normal by then?”

“They said this stuff doesn’t usually last very long, right?” Jongdae says encouragingly.

“Right.” Joonmyun forces a smile. He can’t admit to his dongsaeng how worried he is that Jongin will be an exception. He doesn’t want to make Jongdae worry, too.

 

 

 

 

“Why won’t you sleep with someone else?” Sehun is complaining when Joonmyun enters the kitchen the next morning. Jongin’s pouting at Sehun, which is so cute it hurts a little. “What about Kyungsoo hyung?”

“No!” Jongin says firmly.

“Do you really want Kyungsoo to blame you for that?” Chanyeol asks Sehun.

“What I really want is my bed back.”

“What he really wants is his chance to squeeze into Tao’s bed back,” Baekhyun chimes in.

“What he really wants is his spot as maknae back,” Chanyeol adds.

“Fuck off,” Sehun snaps, grabbing his cup and bowl and stalking off. Jongin clambers down from the chair and follows.

“He’ll be fine,” Chanyeol says, but he’s biting his lip. 

“Maybe we should have Kyungsoo watch Jongin for a while, get Sehun some time with Tao,” Joonmyun suggests.

“Yeah, good idea,” Chanyeol says gratefully. “I’ll go talk to him.”

“I can watch him,” Joonmyun says, half-hearted even before the others give him pitying looks.

“You have me,” Tao says, wrapping his arms around Joonmyun’s waist and hooking his chin over his shoulder. “I’m your favorite maknae, anyway.”

“No, you’re not,” Sehun calls indignantly from the other room.

 

 

 

 

Jongin keeps avoiding Joonmyun as the day goes on, even ignoring Joonmyun’s desperate attempts to bribe him with his favorite foods.

“I don’t get it,” Joonmyun says later that day, defeated. “What did I do? He won’t let me anywhere near him.”

“You’re not missing much,” Sehun says from his spot across the room, where Jongin is curled up in his lap, asleep. “See, look.” He tries—not as carefully as he probably thinks he is—to set Jongin aside, and Jongin just whimpers in his sleep and clings tighter. “He’s such a brat,” Sehun says, not sounding as annoyed as he means to.

“It has to suck for him,” Lu Han points out. “He’s probably trying to stick to a couple of people, hoping the rest of us will forget about it sooner.”

“But I’m his hyung. I’m the leader. Taking care of him is my job, and if I can’t do that-”

“Joonmyun,” Lu Han says patiently, resting his hand on his shoulder, “look at it from his point of view.”

“I’m _trying_.”

“No, you’re not, or else you’d get it.” He sighs. “Look—if I got turned into a little kid, I wouldn’t want Minseokkie near me, either.”

Joonmyun blinks. Normally Lu Han can’t get enough of Minseok’s company. He’s been devoted to him since even before they debuted. Why wouldn’t- 

Except being with your significant other when they’re a kid would make things weird when they age back up, Joonmyun realizes. Not that he and Jongin are… but if Lu Han is insinuating… 

If Joonmyun weren’t already sitting down, he would have done it now, as the realization of just why Jongin might be avoiding him sinks in. “Oh,” he says blankly.

Lu Han pats his shoulder. “There you go,” he says.

It’s strange for Joonmyun to think about, under the circumstances, but not as strange as it would be if he were the one Jongin was sticking to like glue. He still pictures Jongin the way he’s supposed to be, tall and graceful and hardworking and an essential part of Joonmyun’s life. But in a way where he could be more than one of Joonmyun’s beloved dongsaengs?

 

 

 

 

Momentous realizations aside, the rest of the day proceeds as normal, until Jongin wakes up from a nightmare close to midnight only to freak out even further upon discovering that Sehun is nowhere to be found.

“ _Sehunnie_?”

Jongin is wailing now, heedless of Kyungsoo’s attempts to calm him. Joonmyun presses himself back against the wall outside their bedroom, having fled when Jongin’s sobs had redoubled at the sight of him, and snaps “ _Where are you_?” into the phone as soon as Sehun answers.

“Tao and I went to the store. We’ll be right back. Hyung, what-”

“Jongin’s freaking out, that’s what.”

Sehun groans. “He was supposed to stay asleep! Can’t I do _anything_ -”

“He’s three years old, Sehun,” Joonmyun snaps. “Think about how scared he must be already. For whatever reason he’s decided _you’re_ the person who’s going to get him through this, so for once just try.”

He can hear Sehun swallow and immediately regrets his choice of words. “I’m sorry, hyung,” Sehun says, his voice small. “We’ll come back.”

Joonmyun takes a breath. “No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at you. I’m just—stressed.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

Sehun’s eyes are red-rimmed when he returns to the dorm, Tao’s arm secure around his shoulders. Joonmyun squeezes Sehun’s hand quickly but doesn’t otherwise say or do anything. That will have to wait until later. 

Jongin is on the other side of the room, having finally quieted thanks to Kyungsoo’s efforts. His dark eyes are wary as he watches Sehun approach.

“Hey,” Sehun says, crouching down in front of the couch and holding out his hands. Jongin squirms closer to Kyungsoo, and Sehun’s face falls. “What?”

“You left me,” Jongin says accusingly.

“You were asleep. I didn’t think you’d wake up. Sorry, Jongin.”

“I don’t wanna be by myself,” Jongin says, lower lip trembling.

“I know,” Sehun says, and this time when he holds out his arms Jongin throws himself into them. “You don’t have to be. You’re my best friend, remember?”

“You’re… one of my best friends,” Jongin says after a moment of thought.

“You think Taemin hyung would let you sleep with him every night like this?” Sehun asks incredulously, and Jongin giggles. “I’m your best friend. Come on, let’s go to sleep.”

“Maybe that’s part of what this is about,” Kyungsoo says after the younger two have gone to bed. “Sehun has been spending a lot more time with other people since the comeback.”

“You think Jongin’s so jealous of me he turned himself into a baby?” Zitao asks incredulously.

“Sehun’s been spending time with other people, too, Taozi,” Joonmyun reminds him with a laugh.

“Still, all this because he can’t handle things with Sehun,” Zitao says.

“Maybe not just Sehun,” Kyungsoo says, and Joonmyun avoids his eyes. He still doesn’t want to think about that yet. Not until Jongin’s an adult again.

 

 

 

 

The next morning Jongin stumbles into the room, bleary-eyed and rubbing at his face and twenty-one years old again. 

He scowls when they all turn to stare. “We’re never talking about it again,” he tells them.

Joonmyun and Yifan have already talked to the other members, so he’s pretty sure they’ll all hide their pictures and video footage for at least a week. (Besides, for now they’ll all be busy making fun of Sehun for how he promptly drags Tao into his dorm room, slamming the door shut behind them.)

Jongin edges around to Joonmyun’s side, visibly relaxing when Joonmyun puts his hand on his arm and gives him a smile. Jongin smiles back—smaller than usual, but it’s there and genuine.

He sticks close to Joonmyun all through breakfast, a reassuring warmth against his side. Joonmyun takes his hand after they’re done eating, links their fingers together experimentally, and something in his stomach flips when he sees Jongin’s pleased smile.

Afterwards Joonmyun manages to get Jongin alone with suspicious ease, but he’s not going to question it. “How are you doing?” Joonmyun asks.

“I’m fine.” He bites his lip. “Just… embarrassed, I guess.”

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault, and it’s not like it’s the strangest thing that’s ever happened to an idol. Just look at SHINee.” 

Jongin smiles, but it’s a mere flicker. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t—it wasn’t that I didn’t trust you, or I thought you wouldn’t take care of me. You take care of all of us.”

“Then what was it?” Joonmyun asks. He’s pretty sure of the answer, but he’s definitely sure Jongin needs to say it.

Sure enough, Jongin flushes. “I didn’t want you to see me like that. Like I was just some cute little kid. I’m not—I don’t want—I don’t want you to think of me like that, hyung.”

Joonmyun squeezes his hand reassuringly. “I don’t think of you as a little kid,” he promises, then grins. “But I do think you’re cute.”

Jongin flushes even more. “You’re so cheesy, hyung” he complains, but doesn’t protest at all when Joonmyun kisses his cheek.


End file.
